Breaking Dawn: Weddings, Imprinting, and a Newborn
by SavvySnape
Summary: Since I couldn't wait for Breaking Dawn to be released, I decided to write my own version. All of the things I predicted, or would just like to happen, have been thrown in. Starts at the end of Eclipse. Bella's POV, I might throw in others later on.
1. Realizations and Assumption

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to the genius, my god, Stephenie Meyer. I simply like to have fun with them because I can't wait for the next novel, Breaking Dawn. :D**

**Breaking Dawn**

* * *

_Eclipse flashback..._

* * *

_The rain started to drip though the through the clouds just then, a few scattered drops that made faint _thuds_ as they struck the grass._

_I glowered at the sky._

_"I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny beads of water from my cheeks._

_"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means its time to do something very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."_

_His eyes widened in alarm._

_"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie._

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."_

_He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay—conceivably for the rest of eternity._

We were in the truck, with Edward driving. I couldn't help but be nervous. Edward keeps glancing at me, almost indecisive. I give up on trying to read him and look off into the distance, like I normally do. I look over again and hes obviously staring right at me, and I ask him innocently, "What?", as I shrug into my seat, wondering if I look as much of a wreck as I feel.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, like he had many times before. I felt like I was going to be sick, there was probably a really awkward look on my face as I rummaged through words in my head, trying to figure out what to say. So I settled with something rather simple.

"Nothing really."

"Bella, love, you have to be thinking about something. And from the sound of your heart rate, obviously its something thats bothering you. If you're upset about Charlie, just remember I'm bullet proof."

I smirked half heartedly from him trying to ease my nerves, and I felt myself blushing at his heart rate comment. Great, nauseous, probably looking like a wreck, and blushing as well. Why does he want me, again?

I waited another moment, resuming my search for words before saying, "Its not exactly Charlie I'm worried about. Even though I'm not exactly happy about breaking the news to him that his only daughter is getting married at eight-teen. I'm more worried about the affect this is going to have on Renee. No doubt she'll be furious." I exhaled slowly, and Edward slowed down the truck to almost human pace (to the truck's relief), trying to prolong the conversation.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly, he chuckled under his breath, probably hearing my heart jump from him speaking my name, "I don't think you should worry about this so much. Obviously they're not going to be happy, but you are, and in the end, that will matter so much more to them than you realize. Believe me, I've heard their thoughts, I know how much they want your happiness. When we visited Renee in Florida months ago, I could hear how grateful she is to have you, and how your happiness matters above all things to her. She so badly wanted to lecture us on young relationships, but she didn't think you needed to hear it, she could see how we look at each other." Edward grasped my left hand in his right as he drove. "They both see it. They might overreact a little at first, so don't be surprised or offended at what they might say, just give it time to sink in to them."

I relaxed a little in my seat, a combination of the slow driving and Edward's boost in my confidence. He was right, we were soul mates, and it was obvious to everyone; more so than I was aware of apparently. Going through my thoughts while looking at the floorboard, I saw it.

I saw myself walking down the aisle, in the beautiful 1918 style dress that Alice picked out. I saw an approving Charlie beside me, escorting me down the aisle. His eyes shined with pride, and he gave me a side glance, and tightened his grip on my arm with a smile. I saw Renee, a Kleenex at her face, and that worried me for a second. Then I realized the words she was mouthing me.

"You're so beautiful. I love you."

This made me smile even more so, realizing they were tears of joy, seeing her daughter walking towards her soul mate, and by his side she would stay for all eternity.

When I looked directly down the aisle, I saw the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Edward Cullen, smiling as bright as I'd ever seen. His topaz eyes and auburn hair in beautiful contrast with his black tuxedo.

When Charlie got me to the end of the aisle, he kissed my cheek and whispered "I love you, Bells. You made the right choice, after all."

I took a few steps forward, once I stood by Edward, I snapped out of my vision.

My heart was now set on what I thought I hated with a passion. Now that passion was that to marry Edward. Something I never thought I would want. Of course, I always loved him, and wanted to be with him for eternity, but marriage was never something on my to-do list.

All of my fears had been washed away. My parents wanted me to be happy, now I will be, they'll be happy for me no matter what my decision is—as long as they're not aware I'm marrying into a family of vampires.

Small town gossip? Why should I care? I'll be away from it as soon as the wedding is over. I never paid attention to it anyway. What little I had heard once was about how Lauren got caught having sex with Tyler in the janitor's closet during 6th hour classes once. A few days later it moved on to how one of Jessica's friends just broke up with her boyfriend, and was putting moves on oblivious Mike, causing a cat fight.

So how can my marriage be much of a big deal if I'm always out of the spotlight? Its not like its something unexpected.

I had decided; I love Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, and I will marry him, no matter what anyone said. I smiled with delight and finally, with acceptance as I played with Elizabeth Masen's ring on my ring finger.

Edward caught that, and I blushed. Innocently asking, "What?"

He smiled curiously at me, thankfully not hearing this long scene playing over in my head.

"Bella, please, I'm begging you, what are you thinking?"

I smiled gracefully and replied, "Marrying you, thats all."

"Found a way out of it, have you?" he joked, not knowing how seriously I was really being.

"No, I really want to. I love you, Edward, and will for all eternity. I know it sounds mushy, but I'm so honored to wear your mother's ring on my finger. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. This is for me—for us." I ended the statement tightening my grip on his hand sweetly.

He gave me a brilliant smile, much like the one from my vision. "How is it that someone like me, a monster, can have someone as sweet, as pure, as you?" he asked while still smiling.

"A little too pure." I mumbled, crossing my arms and pouting a little, "Even more reason for me to want this wedding," I added while giggling.

Edward shot me a glance with a smirk, as if telling me to be patient.

We then pulled into the drive way next to Charlie's cruiser.

"I want this," I told myself while Edward opened my door for me, helping me out of the cab.

I carefully stepped out, not wanting to have to wear a neck brace during my wedding. I smiled to myself, _my wedding, _I liked the sound of that. It will be worth a little overreacting from my parents, I thought as we walked up the path to the doorway, Edward's cool hand on the small of my back, guiding me in.

We edged the door open to see Charlie in the living room, eating pizza and watching a game. His team was winning apparently, so the atmosphere was looser than it would be if the odds went in the other direction.

"Edward," I whispered as lowly as I could, knowing any vampire within the next two blocks probably could've heard it, "are you sure you don't want to leave this to me, and you can just wait outside?"

Edward's response, knowing I didn't have super-sonic vampire hearing, was him grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the couch next to Charlie's old recliner.

The next commercial came on, and Charlie turned to face us. "Hey, Bells," he said ignoring the Greek god sitting next to me.

"Hey Dad, Edward and I have something sorta important to tell you." For support, Edward put his arm around my waist.

Charlie's eyes moved around fairly quickly, to Edward's arm around my waist, to the slice of pizza I was taking out of Charlie's pizza box, to my stomach, where his eyes stayed, and widened.

Charlie's face turned colors nearly as quick as his eyes moved; from pink, to red, to purple, to blue. Which is when he released his anger into a scream, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

My eyes widened, I knew he wouldn't approve at first, but wasn't this a little much? Wait, I haven't even told him what our news is, what is he thinking? Oh God...

"Uhm..Dad?" I tried to interrupt him from his rant he was now throwing at us, a few volume notches down from when he screamed my full name.

"Of all the idiotic things you could do! You told me just months ago you weren't! And with him?"

"...Dad?"

"You always talk about how mature and old fashioned Edward is," he sneered his name like it was a dirty word.

"Dad!"

"But how mature is he now? He must be too immature or stupid to go buy a 75 cent condom because hes definitely rich enough!"

"Dad! Stop!"

"Really, Bella, with him? He left you before, he broke you! Whose to say he won't do it again with this kid!"

Theres a line I drew once before, and Charlie just crossed it.

"DAD! STOP! You don't even understand! I'm not pregnant! Edward and I have never even had sex before! So its impossible! So would you just stop this rampage you're having and listen to me?!"

I blushed extremely hard, it was embarrassing to think, more embarrassing to say, especially to Charlie.

"So, you're not..pregnant?" he asked, obviously embarrassed, too, and relieved.

"No, Dad. Can we actually tell you our news now, or are you going to have another fit?

"I'm sorry Bella...and you, too, Edward, please tell me what you came here to tell me before I reacted like that."

"Ok, well, obviously, I love Edward," I started. His eyes started to get wider again—he knew where this was going. Thankfully, he wasn't interrupting this time, so he couldn't be too upset. "And Edward loves me. We've been together a while, and you've seen how I am without him," Charlie looked down at the floor for a second, probably remembering my zombie-lie self back when Edward left. I gave a little shutter, then continued, "It's obvious to all of us that I can never live without Edward. Edward proposed to me—and I said yes."

There was a few moments silence, until Edward broke it. Probably hearing Charlie's unsure thoughts racing through his head.

"Charlie, I promise you that I'll love Bella forever, until the day she dies, I'll be by her side," Charlie didn't know how soon that would be, "I know, I made a horrible mistake once. I thought I was making things better for her, but I was really just making them worse for us both. Being away from her for so long showed me how much I love Bella, and how I can't possibly exist without her. In this almost always overcast town, Bella is my sun, and I've grown addicted to that sun. So I ask you—no, beg you—for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Charlie, still silent, glanced at me, with tear filled eyes from what Edward said about me. Charlie looked back at Edward, with a serious look in his eyes.

"Edward, if you ever hurt her, I will gladly lose my job at the force for hunting you down. As long as she's happy, and its what she wants, then yes, you can have her. But I'm going to warn you, her mother won't be swayed so easily."

Edward smiled that same brilliant smile and brought his hand forward to Charlie, who ignored the gesture and went even more forward to hug him. Wow, I didn't see that one coming..

"Charlie, I promise, I'll never hurt her again, I've learned my lesson."

They both edged backwards, then Charlie turned around and walked towards the kitchen. For a moment, I was almost afraid he was getting his gun out of his belt from work—not that it would do anything, just give him a heart attack realizing it wouldn't phase Edward at all—but when he returned, I nearly flinched at the sight of the white portable phone he was bringing towards us.

"Bella, I think you need to tell her before she jumps to conclusions like I did. You nearly caused me heart failure." he chuckled.

I took the phone from his hand carefully, and dialed my mom's number. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered sweetly, in that happy kindergarten teacher tone she used.

"Hi, Mom, its Bella." I said nervously.

"Oh, hi, Bella, how are you?" she responded, obviously surprised and sensing the awkwardness in my voice.

"Eh, I'm alright. I actually called to tell you something,"

Charlie mouthed the words "Get on with it."

"Well, Mom, Edward and I are very much in love, and he proposed to me, and I told him yes. So we're going to be getting married in a couple of weeks. Cool, huh?" I said, maybe a little too casually. Even the "couple of weeks" part came as a shock to Charlie, who had his forefinger and thumb of one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, other hand running his fingers through his hair.

The reaction I received from Renee wasn't what I expected. When my ear was ready for screams of rage and disapproval, my heart dropped when I heard a sob break through the phone.

"Mom, are you ok? Whats wrong?"

Charlie and Edward looked at me curiously. Edward could hear the conversation, of course, but he couldn't hear her mind through the phone, which caused his curiosity.

"Bella, its just that I knew somehow this was going to happen. You're so much more mature than this, Bella. Please don't make the same mistake I did."

Not wanting to let Charlie hear this conversation, I started walking up the stairs. It didn't matter if Edward heard me, but I knew he'd hear me from downstairs anyway.

"Mom, I'm not making any mistakes."

"Bella," she sobbed, "you are, too. You're doing the same thing me and your father did, marrying right out of high school."

"Mom, its not the same, and you know it! I've always been 'Bookworm Bella'. I've never done anything for myself. Back in Phoenix I never even had any friends. Aren't I allowed to do something spontaneous, just once? I love Edward, always will love Edward, and thats what makes us different than you and Dad. I'm going to marry Edward if you like it or not."

She sobbed and sighed, before saying something I really didn't expect.

"You're right. It is different. Thats what scares me so much. It took me nearly twenty years _after _I met Charlie to find Phil, and you're only eight-teen. That leaves even more time for something to happen, to go wrong. Like when he left you that time, I knew by the way you reacted that this was different. When you and Edward came came to visit, that only confirmed it.

"Since you've been with Edward you've been different—you've been truly happy. I'm just terrified to see you lose it this far in the game."

Wow, teary eyed again.

"Mom, I love him so much, and he already swore he'd never do it again, and I trust him."

"Ok, Baby, I do, too, then. Tomorrow I'll tell work that I'll need a substitute for a couple of weeks, and Phil and I will fly up."

"Thanks, Mom, I really appreciate this. I know a few people that are dying to meet you." I said thinking of Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. But mostly just Alice and Esme, I knew Carlisle was probably mostly curious.

"Well, I'll meet them soon." she said with a giggle, sounding excited to come see us.

"Edward is waiting downstairs, so I gotta go."

"Ok, bye, Bella, I love you." she said sweetly.

"I love you, too, Mom. Bye." I said, then clicked the "off" button on the phone.

I felt so much better than I had fifteen minutes ago. Edward was more right than I gave him credit for.

I made my way downstairs to see a worried Charlie trying to concentrate on a game, and Edward giving me my favorite crooked smile from the bottom of the stairs. He obviously heard the entire conversation. When I reached him at the bottom step, he picked me up at the bottom step and kissed me, then set me carefully on the floor beside him. He was making it clear that I had made him very happy. Charlie cleared his throat, ripping us from our own little world, and blushing at the realization that he was standing right behind us. Edwards kisses make me dizzier than I thought...

"So how did that go? Canceling the plans?" he chuckled.

"No, not quite. Mom understands how I feel about Edward, and how hes truly the one for me." I said smiling.

"Wow...theres a shocker.." Charlie could barely finish his sentence when Edward's phone started ringing. He didn't even have to look at the caller ID before answering.

"Yes, Alice?" he said, nearly sounding annoyed. I could hear an excited buzzing coming from the other side of the line, and it didn't stop, even when Edward said, "I think its for you." with a smirk on his face.

"Bella!" the high-pitched, overly excited sister—my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Alice Cullen rang into my ear.

"Your mom is coming in two days and you didn't even call so we could make plans! I can't wait to meet her! She looks just like you!"she rambled. Apparently having a vision of my mom coming to visit. Finally I interrupted her rambling.

"Whoa, Alice! Would you believe me if I told you I was getting around to it? Really, it happened not even five minutes ago." I told her.

"No, not really," she replied, obviously knowing I wasn't exactly planning on right then. What can I say? I had certain distractions, as in Edward kissing me and me not remembering anything else in the world. "Now you and Edward hurry and come over! We've got wedding plans to go through! And some you probably won't want your mom being here for!" she giggled as I blushed at her last sentence. Even Edward, trying to act like he couldn't hear every word smirked embarrassedly, and tried to cover it up by scratching his neck, even though he hasn't had an itch in ninety years.. Now that I actually wanted this, I don't mind so much doing wedding plans, but I needed to spend some time with Charlie.

"Alice, I would, but I need some time at home. But I promise, I'll be over tomorrow, bright and early."

Alice actually understood this, thankfully, and let me go in peace.


	2. Author's Note, Chapter Soon

**Hey guys, sorry its taking awhile for the update.**

**As you know, I write long chapters, and this one will have a lot in it.**

**So I'm extremely excited.**

**I've got down the basics of it, I'm just editing . So it should be up by the end**

**of the weekend.**

**This past week I've had these stupid things called FCATS.**

**If anyone has gone to school in Florida, you should know what that is.**

**They're these exams they make you take, trying to get you to master**

**the subjects of Reading, Math, and Science, and if you don't pass them, you fail. Blah.**

**So this week I was taking them, last week I was studying for them.**

**Which is another reason why this next chapter is taking so long.**

**I was pretty disappointed that I only got two reviews last time, was it that**

**bad?**

**Last time I wrote a fan fiction (I ran out of ideas..which is why I didn't get too far with that, I'm more interested with Twilight..so I expect to do a lot with this one..) I was having text problems. Everything came out too small.**

**Is that happening on this one?**

**Lemme know if theres anything I can improve in it, and I should have the next chapter up within the next couple of days.**

**Later, Guys!,**

**Savy.**


	3. Blue and Black Lace

Hey Guys!

I'm here with my official chapter two, which I like to call, simply, _"Blue and Black Lace"._

**Warning: This chapter will have sexual references, its not a lemon or anything, but it does mention things unsuitable for children under 13. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight, _or its mighty fine characters. I just enjoy them to the pathetic extent of writing my own version of _Breaking Dawn, _because I can't wait the less than five month wait for its release.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Breaking Dawn**_

_**Blue and Black Lace**_

**Previously in_ Breaking Dawn_**

* * *

"_Bella!" the high-pitched, overly excited sister—my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Alice Cullen rang into my ear._

_"Your mom is coming in two days and you didn't even call so we could make plans! I can't wait to meet her! She looks just like you!"she rambled. Apparently having a vision of my mom coming to visit. Finally I interrupted her rambling._

_"Whoa, Alice! Would you believe me if I told you I was getting around to it? Really, it happened not even five minutes ago." I told her._

_"No, not really," she replied, obviously knowing I wasn't exactly planning on right then. What can I say? I had certain distractions, as in Edward kissing me and me not remembering anything else in the world. "Now you and Edward hurry and come over! We've got wedding plans to go through! And some you probably won't want your mom being here for!" she giggled as I blushed at her last sentence. Even Edward, trying to act like he couldn't hear every word smirked embarrassedly, and tried to cover it up by scratching his neck, even though he hasn't had an itch in ninety years.. Now that I actually wanted this, I don't mind so much doing wedding plans, but I needed to spend some time with Charlie._

_"Alice, I would, but I need some time at home. But I promise, I'll be over tomorrow, bright and early."_

_Alice actually understood this, thankfully, and let me go in peace._

* * *

Nothing much happened at Charlie's. It was a fairly quiet night. We spent some quality time together, watched some TV. He asked me some questions about my time with Alice the past couple of days. There was so much going on around the home front with my newly found decision to embrace the matrimony instead of rebel against it, that I barely remembered almost being attacked by an army of newborn vampires. So I made up some random answers as we went, he knew I wasn't too interested with all that dress up slumber party stuff, so I feigned being uninterested, and apparently believed it. But no matter what he asked, he stayed almost completely clear of the subject of Edward, I don't think he realized I caught on to it, though.

I made dinner, a simple lasagna, but Charlie was appeased, so it didn't really matter.

Aside from his casual compliments on my cooking, it was basically quiet the entire time. Just before he was done, he looked up at me, and looked back down. I was about to ask him if he was alright, when he looked back up at me and nearly inaudibly spoke, "Is this what you want, Bells?"

Hearing him say this reminded me of the month before I moved to Forks, when I still lived with Renee and Phil. When Renee constantly questioned me on my positivity of moving to live with Charlie. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but was only about a year and a half. Times flies when you're life is at stake every second for one reason or another. "Of course its what I want this, I love Edward," I said with nonchalance. I didn't even have to think it over.

After a few moments of silence, Charlie, apparently, decided tonight of all nights he was going to be studious. "Well, how did he propose?" he questioned without looking up from the remainder of his lasagna.

I froze in my spot. I've grown to be a decent liar since I met Edward, what other choice did I really have? But this one caught be off guard. When Edward officially proposed, it was when everyone was away, and I'm not quite sure Charlie would approve of me being in his colossal room, on his king-sized bed, without supervision, while I pushed him into giving up his virtue, as he likes to call it. 

"Well," I began with a slight stutter, which caught his attention and he raised his gazed to my becoming flustered face, "we were hanging out at his house one day, and when everyone walked out of the living room, he said he had to go grab something out of his room, when he came back he promised his love to me and proposed to me with his real mother's ring," I said surprisingly with more ease than I realized, and flashed him Elizabeth Masen's ring. His eyes widened a little once he saw the beauty of the golden band which Edward had recently placed on my left ring finger. 

He whistled and responded, "Sheesh, Bells, his entire family must've been wealthy."

Charlie still looked a little troubled, and once again questioned me, "Is it really necessary to rush it?" 

"Well, I want to, Ch-Dad, it's really important to me."

"Alright, I'm just scared I'm going to lose you, Bells." He said, looking back down at his empty plate. Charlie was never confident, or open—obviously I inherited his personality a little more than my mother's. Though tonight, he was more open than he had ever been with me. Maybe hes scared hes losing time. Slowly, the pain started sinking in that I was the one to break his heart when I had to leave—forever.

"Dad," I spoke, knowing I was about to tell him the worst, and most far from the truth lie that I had ever given him, "you're not losing me. I'm still going to call you and keep you up to date with everything." I instantly directed my stare at the wooden table below me, biting my lip, trying to hold back my tears—which I was never to good at, but now I have to be.

"Okay, just promise, no grandkids soon, right?" He teased.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about that, no time soon." And he didn't know how true that is, but he looked relieved anyhow.

After that, we only discussed the living arrangements for when Renee and Phil arrive in two days. Apparently, they will be staying in the Cullen's spare bed-room. 

Still feeling the previous pain from the horrid lie to Charlie, I needed some time to myself. I excused myself from the kitchen after finishing the dishes, and reported to the bathroom with my bathroom necessities, knowing if I ended up crying—which I will—I didn't want Edward to hear.

I started to run the hot water and undress, before catching a glimpse of my half nude body in the mirror above the sink. Again, questioning Edward's wish to marry me. Moving on to more things besides my insecurities, I turned the shower head on and climbed into the steamy shower.

Soaking away my problems, fears, stress, letting the hot water fall on my back, loosening my tight back muscles. Letting it sink in what I was really going to be doing. Leaving poor Charlie and Renee forever, to fulfill my own personal fantasy. How selfish could I be? 

I couldn't help it anymore, I started crying—sobbing. Not that it would help the situation, but for the time being it made me feel more comfortable. By now, the hot water was starting to fade into warm, and I started to hurry things up. Slowing down only to let the conditioner sink into my hair. 

I only then remembered that when I came into the bathroom, I was in a rush to get in the shower, and I had forgotten my clothes in my bedroom. And I undoubtedly knew that Edward would be waiting on my bed when I returned. 

I washed away the remaining suds in my dark hair, and climbed out of the shower, tightening my grip on the soft white towel, and grabbing my dirty clothes at my side. I _almost_ flawlessly glided to my room, stubbing my toe on the side table in the hall. Creaking the door open slowly, I of course saw my angel on my bed, curiously looking at me because only my head was peaking in between the wall and the door. 

"Turn around," I murmured as lowly as I could so Charlie couldn't hear. "Why?" he whispered back.

"Just because.." I said, he obviously didn't understand what I was aiming at, and since he couldn't say I didn't warn him, I quickly walked in, closing the door behind me, and walking across the room.

Blushing no doubt, I glance at Edward, who was staring in disbelief, then down quickly to the comforter at the bed. I grabbed my clothes from the closet and walked to a spot behind him, where I dropped the towel—which he heard, because he flinched a little—and changed quickly before climbing onto the bed beside him. He slowly looked up, checking to make sure I was clothed. 

I laughed a little at that. I wasn't going to try anything _that_ stupid—not that I hadn't before.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned after a second.

"I couldn't help it, I forgot to grab my clothes. I did warn you." I replied quickly.

There was another few seconds of silence before he leaned over and kissed my cheek sweetly, and whispered into my ear, "You've had a long day."

As much as I wanted to object, I couldn't. I was exhausted. 

He pulled me down to the pillow, and brought the comforter and sheets to my shoulders, before sliding his arms around me, and humming my lullaby into my ear. That was the last thing I remember of that night.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open softly, and I saw his perfect face. His eyes were closed, if I didn't know better, I would've thought he was sleeping. Just then his eyes opened and smirked at me. He went to sit up and I unsuccessfully tried pulling him back to me. 

"Sorry, Bella, but Alice has been calling since six, asking if you were up yet. Shes got a lot planned for you today," he spoke before kissing my forehead softly. My eyes traveled across the room to the alarm clock which read 7:30 a.m.

Edward followed me to an empty downstairs kitchen, while I ate a bowl of cereal, then bid his farewell as he promised to spend some time with Emmett and Jasper today. Placing the bowl and spoon in the sink, I traveled slowly to my bedroom and got dressed. Wearing my most comfortable tennis shoes, because I knew Alice wouldn't go easy on me today. I brushed my teeth and trudged to the cab of my truck, which roared to life as I backed out of the driveway.

Upon arriving to the Cullen's house, Alice opened the door before I had time to knock.

"What took you so long?" she whined. I had to remind her that I'm human and I needed sleep and food before spending the day with an eccentric, demanding vampire. Only after that did I look down and notice what was in her child-like hands. She gripped dark blue thread and a package of needles. I began to question, but she cut me off, and proceeded to store away her sewing materials and notebook which apparently held some wedding surprises for me. It's my wedding, but I'm the one getting surprises? Doesn't seem quite fair, but never bother arguing with Alice.

Alice's earlier whine wore off and eventually she had an excited vibe about her, and I couldn't help feeling excited, too. After looking over a shopping list—as if she needed one—she pulled me into the yellow Porsche which she earned after baby sitting me when Edward was gone before Edward started to trust me a little more. We climbed in, and sored down the tiny roads, and started on a whats supposed to be nearly four hour drive, but was only about an hour with Alice's maniac drive

I shakily climbed out of the Porsche, and tried to gain balance. Alice pulled my arm to the door in the middle of the underground parking zone. Today was overcast—just not as much as usual, and we didn't want to take any chances. 

I know we looked odd walking around, model-like, pixie-like, dazzling, perfect Alice, and clumsy, ordinary me being pulled behind her.

Oddly enough, the first store they entered was a fabric store. Alice quickly gathered some sewing material, some silvery, navy blue, and black silky material, and matching thread, and scattered them on the check out desk. The lady that was checking her out seemed to give her more respect when Alice pulled out her ultimate weapon—her gold card. "Have a nice day Miss Cullen!" The lady cheerfully bid farewell to Alice, completely ignoring me, but I was used to that reaction from people.

We turned into an overpriced make-up store, where Alice went gold card crazy, with just about every color of the rainbow. I picked out a few things, even though I hardly ever wear makeup, unless its forced upon me by Alice and Rosalie.

Last—but not least—we turned into a store that made my stomach turn—it was a pricey lingerie boutique. I wondered if I needed a special bra to go with my dress for the wedding and reception, but then I took notice of the direction she was leading me, and realized it wasn't quite a bra she was going for.

Two sales ladies behind a desk whispered to each other while glancing over at us, then one nodded and smiled. One strutted in our direction, and approached Alice, and questioningly spoke, "Miss Cullen?" Alice turned quickly, and gave her a dazzling smile, and the sophisticated women nearly fell on a rack of clearance bras.

"Miss Cullen," she began again, warmer than before the confirmation, "if you follow me to the back room, I can show you the orders you called in," she said directing only to Alice.

Out of my worried state of me being in a lingerie shop, I stepped out of it for a second to ask completely dumb-founded, "Orders?"

I knew her reason for bringing me here, she obviously saw something, and I'll have to get some answers out of her later.

But right now, I was just trying to calm down my blush and confusion. But how many times did she plan on Edward and I, "trying"? I was hoping for more than once of course, but I figured I'd just wear the lingerie once for the first time—our first time. Butterflies again, gross. 

Alice explained how whichever one I didn't want, she'd take.

We turned into the back with the sales lady, whose name was apparently Karen, who had her strawberry-blonde hair pulled back into a tight, serious bun. She wheeled out two manicans.

"Wow," I thought gasping at what I was—or rather _wasn't _going to be wearing.

The first one was a silk dark blue, the top was a type of corset with sexily shaped cups for the breasts. The curves of the bodice were meant to shape you—which I would certainly be grateful for. It came with a matching silk dark blue robe, with a black stripe at the end of each sleeve, along the bottom, and up the inside. The panties that came to match were silk, also dark blue, boyshorts with a black stripe going along the bottom of the opening for each thigh, and along the waist line.

The other was of the same design, the same breast cups, but instead of there being a corset bodice, it was an open baby-doll style. Black mesh for the material thats below the breast cups. It had an equal robe and boyshort panties. 

Instantly I knew, I wanted the one with the bodice. If I was going to be wearing lingerie, I wanted the full "wow" effect on Edward, like I had when I first saw it on the manican.

Alice, of course, already knew my answer before I snapped out of my embarrassing mental image of me wearing that...in front of him. 

Blushing, I nodded my head in agreement to Alice's observation that I'd prefer the one with the shaped bodice.

Alice being her excited self plunged nearly head first to their new make up collection. 

While grazing slowly through lip glosses, there was something troubling me. Would it work out right...?

"Alice?" I asked wearily. 

"Yes?" She responded impassively while scanning through the different shades she wanted.

"I have questions," I took a small pause, and she glanced at me from the corner of her eye, "about _that._"

"Bella!" she gasped in excitement, with a big smile on her face, she ran to the front desk and purchased whatever shades that had been in front of her at the time, and our special orders. I didn't even bother looking at the price, because I knew my heart would probably stop beating. We grabbed the bags and she all but ran to the busy food court.

We were getting weird stares again, but she dropped our bags at the table, and asked me what I wanted, I was fine with a simple burger from one of the fast food restaurants in the mall. Alice left me at the table to watch the countless bags, was back in a record time with a burger, fries, and a soft drink.

"Okay, Bella, what do you want to know?" she asked in a tone that was soaked with excitement that I was asking her these things.

"Well, have you seen anything visions of me getting some kind of injury out of my own inability to walk a flat surface?" I asked while taking a large bite of the greasy burger, which burnt my tongue a little, so I set it back down, and nibbled on a fry with ketchup on it.

She giggled her childish giggle, and reassured me, "No, I haven't seen anything like that, but I also haven't been looking too carefully, Edward already threatened to smash my car if I invaded too much," she said, obviously being scolded on a personal matter of which I don't care to ask about.

"Well, is it painful?" I asked, knowing she never had a human experience, but her and Jasper have no doubt gotten around to it in the decades they've been together.

"Remember, when I lost my virginity, I was already a vampire. When you're a vampire, your senses are heightened. I'm not sure how it would feel as a human, but I'm guessing it will hurt a fair amount. Edward, I'm sure, will find some way to get through it without causing you too much discomfort." she said with a smile.

We spent another half hour talking about that, discussing matters like that. But Alice found a way to make it as less embarrassing for me as she could. But it still beats talking about it to Charlie or Renee. I shuttered involuntarily at the awkward thought.

After we had discussed it to where I felt a little better about it, and I had finished my much needed lunch, she took most of the bags, and we walked out. All the while, receiving even more odd stares as we got on the way in.

We didn't do too much talking on the way back to the Cullen's house. Once we got there, Edward was sitting at his piano, playing a sweet melody, but stopped immediately when we walked in the door behind him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, glided over, and kissed my cheek.

"How did shopping go?" he asked. Alice giggled and told him it was girl stuff, and he can't go looking through her mind. She nearly dragged me away from Edward, and tugged me up the flight of stairs to her massive bedroom, where she set the bags on top of her barely used bed. She told me I could go back to Edward, but I couldn't mention at all what store we went to, what we talked about, or anything.

I would say anything as long as I could go back to him. I hadn't gotten to see him since early this morning, and it was already dark now. 

I groaned when Alice called downstairs that we would have to spend another whole day shopping when Renee got here, but I would have the next two days to rest and relax with my _fiance._

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? Sorry it took me so long to get it up, but finally, eh? **

**Just curious, what do you guys hope to happen in _Breaking Dawn? _I've got quite a few ideas up my sleeve, but I write to please, also. **

**Email me if you have some ideas you want to share outside of comments.  
**

**  
**


	4. A Day To Ourselves Part One

Its been way too long. Lol. Theres a bit of an explanation at the bottom. But I do beg for your forgiveness! -gets on knees and begs for forgiveness-  
This chappie is a little OOC. Which is odd, because I normally get the characters pretty in character. But I decided to spice things up just a little bit. Its a little short though, because if it weren't, it would be wayyyy too long, and no one would bother reading, hah.

Reviews please. :3

**FRUITS BASKET FANS- I also have another fan fic, that from what I've been told is pretty cute, and is called Hatori's Permanent Winter, Melting At Last. Its one of those few Hatori/Tohru fan fics. I advise you to check it out. (;**

So here it is. Chapter 3 of Breaking Dawn.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"How did shopping go?" he asked. Alice giggled and told him it was girl stuff, and he can't go looking through her mind. She nearly dragged me away from Edward, and tugged me up the flight of stairs to her massive bedroom, where she set the bags on top of her barely used bed. She told me I could go back to Edward, but I couldn't mention at all what store we went to, what we talked about, or anything.

I would say anything as long as I could go back to him. I hadn't gotten to see him since early this morning, and it was already dark now.

I groaned when Alice called downstairs that we would have to spend another whole day shopping when Renee got here, but I would have the next two days to rest and relax with my fiance.

Renee and Phil would be here in a few days, and though I had planned to have some downtime with Edward, they were fixing a room for Renee and Phil at their house. They told me not to worry about it, that they could do it themselves. Not that I doubt they could, but they're my guests, so the Cullens' shouldn't have to do all the work.

We decided the "color scheme" as Alice called it would be red and yellow, since those are Renee's favorite colors. Even though all of the Cullens and myself are helping, it was mainly Esme, Alice, Edward, and myself. Carlisle mostly did the funding and furniture moving, Rosalie gave advice and helped with the shopping, and Emmett we only allowed to help Carlisle carry the heavy stuff. Jasper was more to himself, probably giving himself some mental preparation for when humans would be moving in with them for a couple of weeks.

The room wasn't as big as all the other rooms, it was still humongous though. The closet was about as big as Edward's (small compared to Alice and Rosalie's), but the bathroom was Alice size. Funny, such a small girl needs such a colossal bathroom. But thats Alice for you, I guess. Before we started, it had white walls, a king sized bed, an average, well average for the Cullens, music system and flat screen television. Even though it had nice stuff, it wasn't decorated. Now its white walls are red, with bright yellow pin stripes. There are red and yellow floral paintings on the walls. The pillows, satin sheets, and comforter is dark red, with yellow decorative pillows. And we were currently moving in a dark red leather sofa and random furniture that Alice and Esme wanted but knew it couldn't fit in their rooms. All of this was done by the end of the third day. Though it didn't tire out the Cullens the least bit, I'm sadly a human, and need sleep, as much as I hate to admit it.

Edward drove me back home, and after I went through my normal pre-bedtime cycle in the bathroom, I sleepily walked to my room in my sweats. If Alice saw me in this she would have a fit. She insists that around Edward I should wear my sexy silk pajamas, but I'm not really a "sexy" person. Plus, its not like Edward would cave, anyway.

I slowly opened the door, and I saw my Greek god himself lying on my bed. He smiled at me and motioned for me to come closer. I turned off the light and made my way to the bed, and crawled into his arms. They were cold, and hard, but comforting. This is home to me, this is where I'll be forever, in Edward's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly into my ear. It was rather cute how he was always wondering what was on my mind. Though sometimes it could get annoying, it wasn't right now.

"How much I love being with you." I said simply. I would've gone into detail and told him all the mushy stuff, but I was too tired to be creative. He apparently caught how romantic I meant it to be, and nuzzled me softly, and rested his face into my hair. He began to hum my lullaby, and before I knew it, I was lost.

Tonight's dreams were less troubled than they were the night I got home from Jake's. I didn't even see him tonight. It was just that same vision of me walking down the aisle to a beautiful Edward.

* * *

I woke up without Edward, and I looked around in a panic, only to spot him in my rocking chair with a crooked smile on his glorious face. Even through the sweet dreams I have of him, and his promise to love me forever, I still remember the darker times, and they still scare me more than anything I've ever faced.

He came quickly to my bed, and sat down beside me. He kissed my forehead and said "Good morning, beautiful. How was your sleep?"

I smirked and replied, "Amazing, but you would know that." He gave me an odd look, as if he didn't know what I was talking about, "I'm not oblivious to my sleep talking, Edward" he snickered and kissed my cheek again. This morning was starting off really sweet.

"Alice called around seven, and told me I needed to get you up early for some sort of details on the wedding,"

Well there goes my sweet morning with Edward. Not that I mind wedding plans, anymore, its just that I was really hoping for some alone time with Edward before Renee and Phil arrive. This is the last chance we'll get to be truly alone and relaxed before the wedding, and until he changes me. Even though I can't wait for that, I want to remember this. I began to pout when Edward gave me a little grin.

"Alice isn't too happy, either,"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. Had something gone wrong with our wedding plans?

"I turned her down. I told her we needed some time away from all this chaos." Thats better, sweet morning is still in effect.

I gave him a big smile, and kissed his cheek, then scampered to the bathroom to jump in the shower and brush my teeth before breakfast.

I rushed through my morning routine, and it wasn't until I was stepping out of the shower and into a fuzzy white towel when I discovered that I was apparently too happy about the cancellation of wedding plans to grab a change of clothes. I was beginning to panic, but wait. Edward is my fiance. Most couples have already seen each other completely naked before, so why was I worrying about Edward seeing me in a towel?

I walked down the hallway, relishing in the fact that I will be next to naked in the same room with Edward. Only when my hand hit the doorknob did I begin to get nervous.

"Bella, are you okay? I can hear your heart flying all the way from in here." he said with a hint of alarm in his voice.

"I'm fine," I managed to squeak out before I turned the knob and entered the room. I walked over to my closet, and I heard him take an unneeded sharp intake of breath.

"Isabella Marie Swan, just what do you think you're doing?" he asked, the alarm morphing to what appeared to be shock in just seconds.

"I'm going to change my clothes." I stated clearly. What? I wasn't allowed to go in my own room to change?

"But Bella, we had an agreement." he replied nervously. I glanced over at him an he looked like if he could, he would be blushing.

"I'm very aware of that, Edward. We agreed to try love making when we were married. Why do you bring that up now?" I asked. I knew the answer to that question, but I had to prove my point that I could dress in my room whenever I do so feel like it.

"Because you come in here naked with me not even expecting it!" he nearly screamed, exasperated. He didn't sound angry, just flustered. I giggled a little and replied, "I'm not naked, I'm wearing a towel," and at that I turned around and grabbed a pair of underwear, and a bra from my drawer and headed to my closet on the other side of the room. I took another glance at Edward, and just the sight of my undergarments made him look like he was about to have a stroke, if he were able to, that is. Just the sight of a white bra, and blue cotton boy shorts made him do this? Hes going to die on our wedding night. That thought made a smile appear on my face, and he thought it was for all the wrong reasons.

"You find this amusing?" he asked while motioning to my apparel. I remembered my new found weapon from before the last battle, and decided it might be fit for this occasion.

"Edward," I nearly whispered and sat next to him on the bed, his eyes grew about three times as big, and I giggled internally. "you're my _fiance, _and I'm not trying to push anything. I really did just forget my clothes earlier, because I was so happy about getting this time with you today." I said, in my nearly whisper, and kissed his cheek and neck. To my surprise, he hadn't started screaming, or ran away yet. He was still. I'm sure if he had a pulse, I would hear it racing by now.

"Bella," he said softly, in nearly the same whisper as I was using, "please go put your clothes on before you kill me."

With that I giggled and strutted to my closet to grab some jeans and a blue tank top to throw on. I pranced to the door after taking a quick glance at Edward. He looked as if he were having an inner battle. Oh well, he'll have to get used to it. We _are_ engaged, after all.

I changed quickly and returned to the room, and he wasn't there.

"Edward? Are you here?" I asked the thin air in the room, since there wasn't anyone there.

"Down here, love" he called from the kitchen. After stumbling over one or four steps I got downstairs, thankfully without breaking something, and caught up to him in the kitchen.

He was leaning up against the counter beside a pick nick basket and had his car keys in his hand. "Ready to go?"

Confused, I replied, "Sure, where are we going?"

He gave me my favorite smile and said sweetly, "Be patient, you'll see."

He knew I hated surprises. But what the hell? If this was going to be our last real day before everything starts to change, then fine. I just hope its something special. Being that its Edward, I knew it would be.

* * *

Okay, I know. This chapter was a little weird. I know I always say I'll update soon, blah blah blah and I don't update for awhile. I'm really sorry about that. A lot of stuff went on, and its still going on. Not to mention, I just caught a week long stomach virus, and prom is on the 9th. / So I have to find some way to work that out. Not to mention I have tons to plan for it. The restaurant, the car, the fact that my dress didn't work out and my new one doesn't match my date's tux, which he can't change. Bah! Oh well, I'll find a way to work things out. I already have a "Breaking Dawn planning" sheet. So I'll try to write out everything as soon as I can. So sorry for these waits guys.

Constructive criticism is more than welcome, as always.

lessthanthreegoeshere;)

Savy


	5. A Day To Ourselves Part Two

**Okay, guys. I got this chapter up a little bit earlier than I normally would have, and hopefully I can continue posting more.  
I don't really have much to say, so enjoy your next chapter of Breaking Dawn: Weddings, Imprinting, and a Newborn!**

**Me: Yes. Its mine. I'm amazing.  
Alice: -Gives me a glare-  
Me: I lied. I'm pathetic.  
Alice: -Smiles and we load up in her Porsche to go shopping-  
Me: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Every bit of it. She is God!  
Alice: -Hands me a gold credit card-  
Me: :D**

* * *

He was leaning up against the counter beside a pick nick basket and had his car keys in his hand. "Ready to go?"

Confused, I replied, "Sure, where are we going?"

He gave me my favorite smile and said sweetly, "Be patient, you'll see."

He knew I hated surprises. But what the hell? If this was going to be our last real day before everything starts to change, then fine. I just hope its something special. Being that its Edward, I knew it would be.

He took the wicker basket in his hand, and lead me to his Volvo. We drove, way too fast, to the trail near our meadow. From there, he took me on his back, and held the basket with his right hand, and ran the opposite direction from the trail and into our meadow.

It being a sunny day, his skin shone like a million tiny diamonds, glued to his skin. As always, he was breathtakingly beautiful. How could I even compare?

We sat there for several moments, just staring each other in the eye. It was a peaceful silence, not like those awkward silences with Charlie. It was just silence, sunshine, and the healthy green grass laying under us. Just like the first time we were in the sun together, he took off his shirt and I softly stroked his icy skin. And also just like before, he enjoyed it. Or so said the slight smile upon his face. If he were able to sleep, I'm sure he would be out cold about now.

He set us up a picnic around noon-ish, which was very sweet of him. He apparently got poor Esme to pack me a lunch. She liked it though, before becoming a vampire she loved to cook, thats what Edward told me anyway. Maybe he just didn't want me to feel guilty that he was giving me stuff.

The whole day consisted of us laughing, talking, and just laying together in our meadow. We've had so much chaos lately, going from the fight, to the engagement, to the telling of the parents, and the wedding plans that we haven't had any time for us. It was the best day I've had since, well, since ever, actually.

All our fun came crashing down around five when the rain clouds got the best of our sun, and the rain got the best of us. He ran quickly back to the comfort of his Volvo, but we didn't arrive fast enough to save us from getting completely drenched by the ice cold rain.

He received an angry call from Emmett, saying they needed to hurry and leave. Tonight they would leave for an extended hunt for Jasper, since new humans were arriving to stay in their house. Edward would be back early, his eyes were starting to get dark, so he needed it, and he wanted to be at home when Charlie and I pick up Renee and Phil from the airport the next afternoon. They weren't all going though, only Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

I sadly bid him farewell, but Charlie would be home from work in about an hour, and I needed to get dinner going. He would have a little bit of a rough time with Renee here with Phil. He still had her pictures on the wall, it was painfully obvious he still loves her like the day she escaped from here with me when I was only an infant. I was thinking baked spaghetti. I gave Edward a quick peck, and dashed to the house before I could become any more soaked.

Before I started dinner, I rushed upstairs to take a quick shower. I grabbed a quick set of clothes from my room, and my bag of toiletries and made my way to the bathroom.

The hot water soothed my tensed muscles, and I began to reflect on everything that has happened in such a short amount of time. The wedding date is approaching, and so is my transformation. I haven't even talked to Jake since I saw him that last time after we got back from the fight. I involuntarily shuddered at the thought of his condition. Aching physically, and emotionally. He needs me, and with all this stress right now, I think I need him. Not in the sense of how I have accidental feelings for him, but because outside of the Cullens, hes my best friend. But I can't. I can't just walk up to his door, pretend like nothing ever happened, and start whining about all of my stress and worries about my upcoming married life. How am I supposed to expect any werewolf hear someone whine about becoming a vampire, their mortal enemy?

I quickly rinsed the soap from my body, dressed, and stumbled downstairs to start dinner. I checked the time, and I still had about forty-five minutes before Charlie returned, if he was on time that is. Something tells me he doesn't want to come home just yet. This will be the last night of just me and him. After Renee and Phil arrive, I will be staying at the Cullens' house since theres so much to do, and since Renee is staying there.

Even though I made the decision to stay away from my best friend, while I boiled the water for the noodles, I was in a complete daze, still arguing with myself in my thoughts. Once the rest of the wedding plans kick into gear, Alice won't give me the time of day—or night—to go visit him. Plus, wouldn't that be unhealthy for all of us? Edward would worry, and feel guilty about not wanting me to go,and would most likely reconsider his trust in the fact I want to be with him and not Jake. Alice would freak out about my future disappearing, probably wonder if I really do want to be with her brother. Jake and myself would probably feel really awkward, and afterwards, once we saw each other, we would both most likely feel worse. So who is getting anything good out of it? Right, selfish me would get her way of babbling on about her worries and stress to the last person who should hear it.

By the time I had finished the baked pasta, I had come to the selfish decision to go see him. If for anything, just to check on him and see how he is doing.

The second I had grabbed my keys and my hand was on the knob of the front door, my phone, in which Edward and Alice insisted one, went off in my pocket. I thought Edward was out hunting? Why would he have his phone on him?

To my great surprise, it was my soon-to-be sister in-law, Alice. As soon as I put the phone to my ear, more like once it was in a foot of my ear, I heard Alice speaking quickly in hysterics.

"Alice?! What is it?" I asked, fearing what had happened. Was Edward alright? Did anything happen to Renee's flight that I hadn't heard about?

"Come over here, quick. Your mother arrives tomorrow and we need to know what food she likes when we go grocery shopping!" I let out a huge sigh of relief as she squealed this. Everything was alright, everyone is fine. But I guess I won't be making my check up on Jake. Its probably for the best.

I agreed to come over, left a note beside Charlie's plate, and it wasn't until I climbed into the warm cab of my truck that I realized the dirty little pixie didn't need any help. She probably saw my future going blank and freaked. Shes probably called Edward already, and now hes probably feeling guilty. I haven't even gone over to Jake's place, and I'm already accomplishing everything that would have happened if I did. I'm one of a kind, aren't I?

I pulled up to the massive house, and knocked on the door, and was greeted by a hysterical Alice. She was squealing something about if Renee was lactose intolerant, if she was a vegetarian, or if Phil had

the same eating habits as her. I calmly assured her that Renee couldn't stand being a vegetarian, despite her countless attempts, too much dairy can hurt her stomach, so she can be considered lactose intolerant but can survive a little milk, and that Phil will eat mostly anything.

Esme quickly joined us downstairs, and we were off to the grocery store. Being that the Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep were being used for the hunting trip, and the Alice's Porsche wouldn't fit all of us and groceries, we climbed into Rosalie's BMW and were off to the one and only grocery store in all of Forks. By the time we're done, they probably won't have any food left for the rest of the hungry people residing in Forks, knowing how this family shops.

Alice and Esme's shopping techniques are quite different. While Alice shoves nearly everything that would look mildly appetizing to a human into the buggy, Esme is more concerned about what the certain human would like, and would often question if Renee and Phil would like whatever she would be holding up.

When I told Alice that Renee was mildly lactose intolerant, she just wanted to be cautious, and when I found her examining different cartons of Lactaid (**A/N****: **_In case you don't know, Lactaid is a brand of milk that has no lactose in it, therefore if you are lactose intolerant, you can drink it carefree. It is quite delicious. :D_) I decided to confront her about the situation with my decision to go see Jake.

"Alice, earlier, you didn't call just because you wanted to go shopping, did you?" I asked her calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella." She stated while seeming to concentrate rather hard on the text printed on the back of the carton.

"You know what I'm talking about" I nearly whispered as I placed a hand on her shoulder which only appeared to be fragile. It was when I placed my hand on her shoulder that she finally turned to face me, and when she did, she seemed to look like she felt guilty about something.

"I was only trying to watch out for you. I was really just trying to help." She said quickly.

"Its alright Alice, I completely understand. But did you tell Edward?" I asked wearily.

"No, I thought it was best that we didn't mention it. Its not too big of a deal anyway." She replied as the pixie-like smile returned to her face. We didn't speak about it after that.

By the time we got out, we had two carts packed with food for this week and a half that Renee and Phil will be spending with us. I felt guilty about them paying, even though I offered several times to help out with the expenses of the food, but they would just laugh and tell me to stop worry about it. Eventually, I did give up.

I returned home as soon as I got back to my truck. When I walked in the door, I saw Charlie eating alone at the table, his face seemingly brightened up as I walked in.

The night was slow, much like the night we announced to him about Edward's and my engagement. Like he was really trying to keep it in his memory, and make it a good one. Since he knew, it would probably be the last.

* * *

So this chapter was pretty slow, pretty simple. But the next few chapters should be getting better. Renee and Phil will arrive, and Renee will get a chance to meet the Cullens.

Reviews mean SOOO much to me. You have no idea. :D

I have a prom to go to (yes, I had to come home first to post this chapter...) and I can't be late for my hair/makeup/nail appointment. So I need to go. If I get 10 reviews before Saturday afternoon, I'll write another chapter before next Tuesday. :D

Until next time,

Savy.


	6. Update

Wow guys, I'm really sorry its taking so long for me to get the next chapter up. My life has been really busy lately, so lemme name off everything...

I went to prom

I got sick at prom

Turns out it was mono, and I was out cold for nearly two weeks

When I returned to school, we had finals

My boyfriend has been staying with my family for the past three weekends since he lives with a friend and doesn't want to be in their hair during the weekends

I got really sick two nights ago and had to be rushed into ER, and the almost kept me over

Turns out my kidneys are infected and are bleeding, my bladder is bleeding, and tons of other stuff, and they wanted to put me on Vicoden but I had to refuse (allergic to hydrocodine, and apparently hydrocodone as well which is what is in Vicoden)

Tomorrow I start summer school because I'm horrible in Algebra and Physical Science. Woohoo /

So as you can tell, my life has been hell lately. Oh yeah, and my sister got engaged the night before last and shes coming over tonight with her boyfriend. And maybe we'll have a Wii night, if my kidneys can take it. Lol.

So I'll try to get everything up as soon as I can.

And also, for those of you that like Fruit's Basket, I have a story about Hatori and Tohru that you might enjoy. :

Hatori's Permanent Winter, Melting At Last

You can find it on my page.

Until timing is better,

Savy.


End file.
